


Worm Attacks Bring Potential Families Together

by alienbacteria



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Child Abandonment, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Jonathan Sims is good with kids, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Roommates, The Mechanisms Were Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist's College | University Band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienbacteria/pseuds/alienbacteria
Summary: Martin found a child on his doorstep after a few months after of working in the archives. He takes her in and a few months later Prentiss attacks. How much will change when Martin has a child?This is based off my post on tumblr: https://alienbactria.tumblr.com/post/640737182053728256/i-had-an-idea-for-a-fic-its-set-in-season-1-and
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Original Child Character(s), Martin Blackwood & Original Child Character, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin meets a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: child abandonment

###  October (4 months as an Archival Assistant)

Martin took a final glance around the small apartment. It was clear of every speck of dust and dirt, every piece of clothing, every book or journal he owned. All that was left was the sleeping bag in his arms. Martin sighed and smiled softly, pleasantly. He was moving to a slightly bigger flat, big enough to have both Sasha and Tim over for a comfortable movie night (maybe Jon would join them). The thought made the small smile grow into a bright grin. As Martin turned the handle of the apartment, he heard a small sound on the other side of the door. Martin stopped in his tracks. The noise continued and started to get a little louder. He took a deep breath and whipped the door open, expecting a lost animal. 

Instead, Martin found a crying baby wrapped in a quilt and placed in a cardboard box. He looked outside the hall and found it completely deserted. He knelt down next to the box and as he lifted the baby into his hold, a letter fluttered out of the quilt’s folds. Martin cradled the child close to him and tried to quell their cries. He reached for the envelope and continued to coo as the baby began to quiet down. Martin opened the letter and read it to himself quietly.

‘Dear Mr. Blackwood, we don’t know each other, but I trust you to look after my baby girl. I was young and dumb when I got pregnant. She deserves better than a preoccupied mum and poor living conditions. I haven’t named the child. She was born October 4th at 5:34 PM. Please keep her safe.’

Martin sat in quiet shock. The baby was a week old and her mother decided to give her up. He understood where her mother was coming from, but why him? What had he done that was so special? Martin shook out of his shock when the baby started sniffling again.

“Hey, hey. I’ve got you.” Martin cooed while rubbing the baby’s back. “Well, we might want to call Rosie. She’ll know what to do.” Martin sat down on the ground and sent a quick text to Rosie, asking her to meet up at the cafe near his new flat.

“You’re going to need a name, aren’t you? It cannot be something average like Elizabeth or Katherine. Maybe something soft?” Martin spoke more to himself than to the baby. “How about something more poetic. Jane? You seem like a Jane. Oh! And for your middle name, I can name you Kasha after Nona!” He glanced down at the little bundle of joy to find her already sound asleep. Martin smiled softly.

“Yeah. I think Jane Kasha Blackwood will suit you nicely.” 

###  March (5 Months Later)

Martin stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep and incapable of moving. Jane was bundled on his chest, peacefully sleeping through the thick silence that coated the room. Martin had woken up a few hours ago to the sound of silence and smell of fresher air, but he continued to lay on the couch, frozen. He knew that the sun had risen a while ago; the light was peeking through the apartment’s blinds. Martin supported Jane so she wouldn’t be disturbed, took a few deep breaths and started to rise.

He pulled the sheet out from under the door and found no worms waiting for weakness. He cautiously opened the door and found no one outside. A couple worms, but no worm woman. Martin let out a sigh of relief and focused on not laughing like a madman. He grabbed the scarf Rosie had gotten him a few months back. With one hand, he wrapped it around his body in a practiced motion to create a baby sling. In the first week, Rosie had taught Martin everything that Jane would need from day to day, a few things that would keep her happy, and him at ease. 

Martin took a quick glance in the mirror to make sure the scarf hadn’t twisted before setting a sleeping Jane into the sling. He put on a light jacket, grabbed Jane’s nappy bag and a jar to scoop up some of the remaining worms. Within two minutes, Martin was running to the institute, a still sleeping Jane clutching his worn t-shirt in her tiny fists. 

When he got to the institute, the lobby was deserted, but Martin kept running and went straight to the Archives. Sasha and Tim were both perked up at their desks when they saw him, but he marched straight to Jon’s office and slammed the door open.

“My god, Martin! What- What the hell- What are these things!” Jon pushed himself back against his chair as Martin dumped the jar of worms onto his desk. Martin set the empty jar on the desk with a ‘thoonk’, set the nappy bag down next to his chair, and flopped into the open seat next to him.

“I need to make a statement. Now.” Martin’s confidence was beginning to run out of him, but he tried to stay firm. He crossed his arms over Jane and rubbed her back. She didn’t need to be soothed or comforted, but it was a familiar motion that settled his nerves. Jon pulled out a new tape for the recorder and hesitantly started it.

“Martin, are you sure about this?” Martin nodded and continued to rub circles on Jane’s back. She shimmied a little in her sleep.

“I just want to make a statement about what happened to us.” Jon raised an eyebrow at the ‘us’, but Martin kept going. “I mean, it's what we do!”

“No, what we do is research statements. Usually those made by liars and the mentally unwell.” Jon’s face was hard to read, but it was obvious that he didn’t want to listen. Martin was getting a little frustrated, but knew that lashing out would make the situation worse.

“Well, I need to tell someone what happened and you can vouch for the soundness of my mind, can’t you?” There was a flicker of hesitation on Jon’s face, but Martin tried not to let it get to him.

“... That is beside the point.” Martin rolled his eyes and started to curl up into the chair.

“Well if you’re that worried about it, it doesn’t have to be an official statement; just I want a record of it.” 

“Fine. You’re right … I suppose. Statement of Martin Blackwood, Archival Assistant of the Magnus Institute, London, regarding ...” Without hesitation, Martin filled in the gap. 

“A close encounter with something I believe to have once been Jane Prentiss.” Jon gave a subtle nod and went on. 

“Recorded direct from subject 12th March, 2016. Statement begins.” And so, Martin told his tale. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin tells his tale and Jon has a revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this chapter is a rewrite of Martin’s Prentiss experience. It’s not exactly the same, but a lot of it is.
> 
> TW: Prentiss grossness

“... I live in Stockwell, right at the other end of the northern line, so by the time I got home I was starting to feel a bit safer. Still utterly exhausted. I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to work the next day, but without my phone, I couldn’t let you know. I mean I don’t have a landline, who does anymore. I was going to just collapse before I remembered that baby Jane hadn’t been fed in a couple hours, so I heated up a bottle, fed her, and promptly collapsed with her in my arms on the sofa.” Through the haze of his statement, Martin could see the confused look on Jon’s face, but he continued.

“I don’t know how long I slept for, but it was still dark when a combination of the knocking and Jane’s whimpers woke me up. I believe it was the same night since Jane wasn’t manic with discomfort, but she’s never been a fussy child, so I have no way of knowing. In my haze, I sat there, rocking her back and forth, it all came back to me. What I’d seen and I shuttered. I tried to tell myself I’d imagined it. Maybe I’d overreacted to finding a homeless woman sleeping in the basement. Maybe she was sick and needed an ambulance. God maybe I’d left her to die.” Martin’s hand tensed and stopped on Jane’s back, but he felt an urge to continue. There was a tiny gurgle and he started rubbing her back again.

“There was more knocking and I walked over to flick the lights on, but when I did, nothing happened. I tried the lamp in the corner of the room, but again, nothing. Looking around, I saw that none of the electronics seemed to be on. Must have been some sort of power cut. It was odd, but Jane was getting fussier by the minute, so I went to her room and attempted to change her nappy and clothes in the dark. Halfway through, I noticed that the knocking had continued. I thought it could have been one of my neighbors coming to check if I had lost power. So I finished up with Jane, shuffled back towards the door and reached for the handle.” Martin knew what was coming next, but he still gave a shiver at the memory.

“As I was about to open it, I got a sudden chill. I think Jane felt it too; she started to try to squirm out of my arms all the while crying with desperation. I knew something was wrong and then the thought hit me. What if She was outside, waiting? I mean the worms that made a hive of her body, eager, striving to make me one as well.” Martin tried to take a deep breath and let it out slowly, but the words continued to flow from his mouth.

“I thought of that awful case you had us looking into where that woman burst into worms, and I realized that this woman must be that, Jane Prentiss, you were telling us about. I never had one of those peep holes, so I couldn’t see what was out there, but as I took a step back I saw something on the floor, crawling out from underneath the door. It was a small silver looking worm.” Martin looked up from Jane to meet Jon’s eyes. He had a passive, yet hungry look to him. Like he couldn’t care what happened next, but he wanted, needed, to know. Martin let his eyes fall to the tape recorder.

“I think I might have lost my mind a bit then. It all feels very strange, blurry. I remember holding Jane as high as I could and stamping and stamping as more made their way under my doorway. I remember grabbing every towel, sock, bits of fabric, scrap that I could find, stuffing them under the door, into the cracks around the windows, anything where a slender worm might crawl, I made air tight. Then I sat there with Jane in my lap, and waited. No power, no phone, no way to communicate with the outside.” He lifted his gaze and met Jon’s eyes. He made sure that his gaze had some power behind it.

“This went on for 13 days. Every time I thought I might have gotten safe enough to leave, I’d hear that knocking at my door come back. Luckily, there was nothing wrong with my water supply, so I had plenty to drink. When I first moved in, Rosie suggested that I get a battery powered bottle heater, so also luckily I was able to keep Jane fed. I’m just glad none of them thought to come up through the pipes. I eat a lot of ready meals, cans, that kind of thing. I had food, though after the first few days, I had to start rationing. If I ever see another can of peaches.” Martin made a grossed sound and curled in closer around Jane.

“I think the worst part was the boredom. No internet, no phone, no power. I read the handful of print books I own several times, and that includes the children’s books I read to Jane. I didn’t really sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I’d start to feel something crawling up my legs and I’d have to sit up and check. The other times I’d be awoken by that knocking. Luckily enough, Jane got into a new sleeping schedule that allowed her to sleep through it all.” He looked down at Jane and curled in as close as he could to his baby girl. She was just beginning to wake up so she gave a tiny gurgle and reached up towards his face.

“I spent a lot of time trying to remember what you’d said about Jane Prentiss when we were working on Tim Hodge’s statement. All I remembered was that she’d called herself to be a practicing witch and believed to be infected by a dangerous unknown parasite. She never talked to me. I could hear her clearly through the door, but she never made a sound besides that knocking. From what I saw, maybe what was in her throat didn’t leave room for a voice. Strangely, she never tried to break down my door, either. She just knocked. She knocked and knocked and knocked.” Martin felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes and he shoved his nails into his knees so she wouldn’t hurt Jane.

“Finally, I woke up this morning and she was gone. I don’t know exactly how I knew, but I think she brought that musty smell with her and this morning I couldn’t smell it. And there was no knocking. I mean it still took me around four hours of checking and double-checking and listening to echoes before I even got the nerve to open the door. But when I did, there was no one there and I grabbed Jane and ran all the ways here. ”

“... Statement ends. And you’re sure about all of this, Martin?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you about this, Jon. I like my job.... Most of the time.” There was silence for a minute or two. Jon seemed to be on the edge of saying something, but also fighting himself not to. Eventually, one side lost.

“I uh .... I didn’t know you had a child. Or a partner for that matter.” It sounded awkward and looked painful for Jon to admit. It was even harder for Martin not to laugh.

“I don’t have a partner, but I find it hard to believe that you didn’t know about Jane. I have pictures of her on my desk!” Jon gave him an annoyed look, but Jane startled them both as she let out a loud yawn and began to babble away in her own little world. “Oh hello. Finally awake, are you?” Martin laughed a little as Jane reached up and gave a light smack to his chin. He didn’t see it, but Jon looked on with a soft smile.

“Well, I would offer you a space document storage room, but the Archives are no place for a child, let alone a baby.” Martin looked like he was going to interrupt, so Jon held up his hand. “I do, however, have a room in my flat that I could offer. I use it as an office space and it would be a bit small, but I cannot let you go back to your flat.” Martin looked a little shocked, but quickly regained some of his composure.

“Oh I… Thanks. To be honest, I didn’t really think you would take it seriously.” Jon gave a shallow nod.

“You said that you lost your phone?”

“Yeah about two weeks ago. When I went back to the basement.”

“Well, in that time, I have received several text messages from your phone saying you were ill with stomach problems. The one said you ‘thought it might be a parasite’. All though my calls to follow up were never answered. So if this does involve Jane Prentiss, then I take it deadly ser-” Jon was cut off by the rumble of his phone. “Hang on,” a flash of both surprise and fear passed across his face. It made Martin worry.

“What.”

“I just received another text message. From you.” Jon looked at Martin, suspicious, but it quickly faded when he realized that Martin had been holding Jane the whole time and couldn’t have possibly texted.

“Keep him. We have had our fun. He will want to see it when the Archivist’s crimson fate arrives.” Jon read. Martin was starting to feel an oppressive force on his neck. Almost as though someone was … watching him. Jane started to shiver and cry softly in discomfort. Jon gave a small shiver, one that Martin wouldn’t have caught if he hadn’t been looking for it.

“What does that mean?” Jon tensed, but tried to keep his composure. He slowly looked up from his desk to look Martin in the eye.

“It means I ask Elias to hire some extra security. I should probably warn Sasha and Tim as well. I’ll also have a look through the Archives as I believe we should have a statement from Miss Prentiss in here somewhere. Recording ends.” The tape stopped with a satisfying ‘click’ and the feeling on the back of Martin’s neck vanished. Jane’s crying diminished to unnoticeable, but Martin continued to rock her back and forth. It was silent for a minute; Martin was the one to break it.

“I’m going to go make myself a cup of tea. I haven’t had a good cuppa in 2 weeks.” Martin grabbed some of the baby food from his bag and stood up to walk out. He felt Jon’s gaze on his back and instead, lingered in the doorway. “Do you want one too? Figured I should make some tea for Tim and Sasha as well.” Jon looked conflicted, before standing up and walking to the door with him.

“Tea sounds … agreeable. We can discuss arrangements in the meantime.” Martin felt his cheeks flush a little at the wording. He opened the door only to be bombarded by Tim and Sasha waiting on the other side.

“Martin!” “Marto!” They both sprung at him; Martin started laughing and instinctively covered Jane with his arms.

“Watch it, you two! I have a baby!” Their eyes went big, each of them taking a step back while Martin took Jane out of her scarf cocoon. Martin offered her to his friends; Tim immediately scooped her up and started cooing.

“Hello, Jane-y girl! Have you missed us?” Jane gurgled and babbled away to an inraptured Tim. Sasha walked over to Martin and offered him a hug. He gratefully accepted. Sasha pulled back with a worried and curious smile.

Tim walked over with Jane and passed her to Sasha. Sasha held her up so their faces were aligned. She looked at Jane and quickly stuck out her tongue at the baby. Jane shrieked with giggles and tried to grab her nose. Tim enveloped Martin in a hug before pulling back.

“Where were you?” Tim looked more serious than Martin had ever seen him. It surprised him to the point of stuttering.

“C-can we talk about it later? I was on my way t-to make some tea and uh- was just wondering if you guys would want some.” Tim wasn’t satisfied with the answer, but before he could object, Martin went on. “I’m really tired, Tim. You won’t be getting an answer before I have some tea. And maybe some more sleep.”

“Fine. But I am expecting an explanation!” Martin sighed and held out his hands for Sasha to pass Jane back. She gave the giggling child a kiss on the forehead and handed her over to the expectant father. Jane cooed as Martin cradled her; he started walking towards the break room again, with Jon following like a shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. They’re gonna be roommates


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Martin talk over a good cup of tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: None! Just happy baby content and awkward Jon

Martin placed the baby food in the fridge and looked through the mug cabinet. It was a bit bare due to most of the mugs sitting dirty in the sink, but he found one for each of the archival staff and got to work. English Breakfast with a splash of cream and a sugar for Sasha, Chai with more cream than tea for Tim, Earl Gray with 3 sugars, no cream for Jon, and Chamomile with some cream and 2 sugars for himself. He started to get everything prepared, but it was harder with only one hand. 

“Do… you need help, Martin?” Jon was sitting awkwardly at the counter. He had been fiddling with the black ring on his hand in the silence. Martin glanced at Jane; she looked back at him. Jane’s fist had one of his longer curls in it and she had been chewing on the end of the hair idly. Martin sighed and handed Jon the baby. Jon went rigid, but took her. Jane grumbled a little; Jon held her as far away as possible like she was going to explode. Martin snorted and turned away to start the kettle.

“She’s not dangerous, Jon. You can sit her on the counter and have her lean back against your chest. Or you could hug her to your chest, like she’s standing and you’re supporting her.” Martin focused on the tea,but he heard Martin grumbling at the counter.

“I know what babies are like. I’ve been around them before.” He told Martin, then muttered under his breath. “It’s just been a while.” Jon and Jane stared at each other for a moment before Jon slowly and cautiously sat her on the countertop in front of him, her back to his chest like Martin suggested. Jon started to move one of his two hands away, but before he could, Jane grabbed one of his fingers and started inspecting it. Once she found his hand acceptable, Jane stuck one of his fingers in her mouth and started gumming on it. 

“Um Martin. I may need a bit of assistance.” Martin rolled his eyes, and turned around to find Jane chewing on his panicking boss’s hand. Martin had to stifle a giggle. 

“That just means she likes you. A lot.” Jon gave Martin a dry look, but it didn’t really hit home with a baby sucking on his fingers. “I should have a teething ring on my desk. I’ll be right back.” Martin quickly walked out of the breakroom and to his desk. He opened up the bottom drawer and found it sitting there, freshly clean and never been used. Martin grabbed it and hurried back to the break room only to find Jon engrossed in conversation.

“Yes, I understand that you like chewing on my finger, but you are an esteemed young lady.” There some babbling and a half amused huff from inside the room. “I’m sure your father will be back soon. Maybe then he could explain a few things to me.” Martin waited a couple seconds before he took a deep breath and walked in. 

“Sorry that took a bit. I forgot which drawer I stuck this in.” Jane’s eyes lit up at the sight of the teething ring. She let go of Jon’s hand and reached out for the toy with little pudgy fingers. Martin chuckled and held it out to her. As soon as she had it, the toy went in her mouth and she sighed in content. Martin looked up to find Jon with a raised eyebrow, expecting an explanation. 

“A couple of weeks before Prentiss, Jane started teething. Sasha’s nephew is two or three and didn’t need the toys anymore so she offered them to me. I kept one here just in case, but I never actually thought I would need to use it.” He gestured vaguely to Jane and Jon nodded. He held the little girl a little closer, almost protective. It could have been Martin’s imagination. Jon cleared his throat.

“We should discuss housing arrangements. Like I said I have a small room in my flat I use as an office, but I am willing to let you both stay at my flat until this Prentiss issue is resolved.” Martin nodded and started to pour the water into each mug. Jon continued. “If you would prefer, we can end the day early so you can get some rest or you can sleep here in the Archives and I will wake you at the end of the day.” Martin gaped for a second. His mouth tried to make words, but it couldn’t. 

“I … I uh thank you, Jon. But uh … where? There isn’t a couch to crash on anywhere nearby and I can’t leave Jane alone.” Martin pointedly looked at the small child in Jon’s arms. She was gumming the teething ring with purpose, completely unaware of the world around her. 

“There is a cot in document storage. I use it when I stay late for work. As for Jane, I’m sure Sasha, Tim, or I could watch her while you get your needed sleep.” Martin’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“You … would do that?”

“If Tim or Sasha was unable to watch her, then yes I will. I used to babysit in uni; I can handle a child. Is there anything else?”

“Just … Not Tim. As much as I love Tim and he’s a good person, do not let him watch Jane without supervision. Sasha is good with babies as she has experience, but Tim will not know what to do with a kid, let alone a 5 month old baby.” Jon let out a low chuckle and Martin quickly turned back to the tea to hide his blush. Seeing his boss show a little bit of humanity was a bit surprising (Also a little bit heartwarming). The stool Jon had been sitting on scraped against the floor. Martin turned to find Jon in the doorway, Jane cradled to his chest. 

“I’ll be sure to keep an eye on both of them.”

“Also, Jane doesn’t fall asleep easily. She only really falls asleep when she’s being held.” Martin said, placing the mugs on the tea tray. 

“She has separation anxiety?” Jon asked. He was looking down at Jane as she continued to naw on the teething ring. It was less vigorous than before, but she was still chewing on it.

“Not exactly. She’s alright to be alone, but she won’t fall asleep. She will over tire herself and get very upset. But if someone she likes is holding her while she’s tired, she’ll go out like a light. I think it has something to do with how I found her, but I don’t really know.” Martin lifted the tray and followed Jon out of the break room. He put Sasha and Tim’s mugs on their desks. They smiled at him, said their ‘thank you’s and Martin smiled in return. He ventured into Jon’s office, placed the third mug on the desk, and grabbed the nappy bag that stood next to the desk. When he walked out, Jon was explaining to Tim and Sasha that Martin would be out of commission for the next couple of hours. 

Martin took a quick glance at Jane and she seemed to have fallen asleep again. Jane clutched the teething ring in one fist and the collar of Jon’s shirt in the other. He didn’t seem to mind. Martin took a deep breath and tried to focus on his surroundings, but the picture in front of him was too adorable to really look away. 

“Right. You have everything taken care of? Anything I can do before I go collapse in document storage?” Jon raised an eyebrow and held out a hand. Martin made a confused grunt in reply. 

“The nappy bag, Martin. We might want to have that just in case.” Jon huffed in response. 

“Oh! Oh right.” He handed it to Jon, gave Jane’s head a quick kiss, and started toward the small room of document storage. He stopped. “Her food is in the fridge if she gets hungry.”

“I know, Martin. Now go rest.” Jon was giving him a tired and fond look. One Martin didn’t process at the time and wouldn’t remember for a good while. Martin nodded mumbling to himself before turning and walking down the hall. As soon as he was inside document storage, he laid down on the cot and slept better than he had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing this chapter since it was just super fluffy. I hope you enjoyed it too! Please comment and enjoy the rest of the week! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon takes care of Jane and Sasha has something’s to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Threats of blackmail

Jon watched as Martin left the room; his body swayed side to side with exhaustion. Once he was out of the room, there was only silence for a minute.

“What happened to Martin?” “WHY DO YOU GET TO HOLD JANE WITHOUT SUPERVISION, BUT I DON’T?” Both Tim and Sasha looked at each other. Tim with joking anger and Sasha with exasperation. Jon just huffed and shifted his weight from foot to foot. He slipped the nappy bag onto his shoulder with one hand, the other firmly supporting Jane. 

“Martin has been out for two weeks due to a supernatural event. Or so he claims.” Sasha rolled her eyes, but nodded. She understood that this was not something Jon would talk about for Martin. ‘It is not my place to tell them about Martin’s paranormal experience. It just wouldn’t be right’ Jon thought to himself.

“As for why I get to hold Jane,” He said, turning to Tim. “I looked after some children in university and have been told that I am ‘good with kids’. I was going to have Sasha look after her, but since she had fallen asleep, it looks like I will be looking after her until she wakes up.” 

“Well let us know if you need anything, Jon.” Jon nodded and turned to walk back to his office. He knew he had work to do. Once in his office, sat down and continued to hold the girl close. He looked at his mess of a desk and knew he would not be able to get anything done with it like this. Jon let out a sigh and began to reorganize all the papers. Once papers were in the right files and files were in separate piles, Jon sat down at his desk to sip the tea Martin made him.

Jane sighed in his arms, and Jon shifted a little in order to keep her from falling. He looked down at her and realized that even though he used to be a babysitter, and Jane seemed quite small for her age, that did not mean he was used to the weight of holding a child for a long period. ‘How did Martin hold her while running all the way to the Institute?’ Jon thought, glancing around. His eyes settled on the scarf peeking out of the nappy bag, and remembered the sling Martin had been wearing.

He grabbed it out of the bag and looked up a guide to make the sling just as he had seen Martin wearing. It was not difficult, but a normal person who was trying to make the sling for the first time would have asked for help. Jon was not a normal person; Jon was extremely stubborn and unwilling to ask for help under the thin veil of it being “unprofessional”. Luckily, Sasha walked in to let him know that she would be leaving for an hour or so to complete follow-up.

“Jon. What are you doing?” Jon stood there, Jane still sleeping soundly in his arms; the scarf fell to the ground, as he stood there, silent. Sasha sighed and walked over. She picked up the scarf and held it up in a silent offer. Jon nodded and stared at the ground. His ears turned warm and his mind filled with embarrassment as Sasha began to wrap the scarf around him to make the sling. They stayed like that until she was almost done. 

“Martin taught me how to tie it like this. He came up with a little song and everything.” Jon was still looking at the floor, but he hummed in response. He did not see it, but she gave a soft smile and said, “‘Round the waist, cross the straps, through the loop, and tie it back.’ He gave me a few tips too, but they’re all a bit basic. Don’t let the back straps slip up and pain your neck, when the straps are twisted it’s more painful, and don’t put the baby in the sling before you tie back the scarf.” 

She finished it off with a flick of the wrist and gently laid her hand on Jon’s shoulder. Jon looked up at Sasha (He was not tall. He was 5’ 11”, only 2 inches taller than Martin, but Tim and Sasha are giants. Sasha is 6’ 0'' even but she wears heels and platforms a lot. Tim is 6’ 3”). Sasha seemed to hesitate, but she had a look of confidence as well.

“He’s a lot more clever than you give him credit for Jon. Just … give him a chance.” She grabbed the file she had set on his desk and started for the door.

“Sasha,” Jon’s voice was soft, but his face did not match. It was twisted with conflict and insecurity. “I will … try, but I ...” can’t let him know about my crush. “... don’t know how”.

“Let's make a deal. You are nicer to Martin. Train him, say thank you for the tea, and take care of Jane; I’ll guide you. And Tim will never hear a word about your college band, the fact that I just walked in on you trying to tie a baby sling one handed, or even that you are the youngest out of all of us.” Jon gaped at her. A look of panic must have shown on his face as Sasha smiled and asked, “Do we have a deal?”

Jon nodded fervently and Sasha walked out of the office with a smirk. Jon slumped down in his seat again and began to ponder how Sasha knew so much about his life. He certainly hoped that she never noticed his crush on Martin. Martin, the kind librarian who made flush as bright as a tomato. Martin, who brought him tea and always seemed nervous around him. Martin, his assistant. 

Jane swiftly interrupted this pondering. She had just woken up and was now sniffling. The smell of a freshly soiled nappy greeted his nose. Jon wrinkled his nose in mild disgust and grabbed the nappy bag. 

He walked out of his office to the break room as quick as he could. Jon tried to make Jane as comfortable as possible, but it was not working. She began to squirm and cry by the time he reached a clean space to change her. He got the portable changing mat and laid her down; he cooed at her trying to calm Jane. Once she was a bit more comfortable and he had a new nappy out he stood back with his hands on his hips.

“Well Jane. We are in for a bit of a ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Plot twist, Jon has a crush on Martin (will come up again later)
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Next week won’t be as fluffy as the last couple chapters have been, so you’ve been warned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Parental panic, panic attacks, nightmares

In the darkness, Martin shivered. The knocking had become insistent. More of a hammering than a knocking at all. ‘Where is Jane?’ was all he could think. The couch under him was too soft and he could move. The knocking was becoming even more aggressive. The air was thick with the smell of rot and decay, the smell of someone ill and dying. 

‘Where is Jane!?’ Martin was beginning to panic. He felt his mind panicking, but his breath and body remained still. His legs itched with the feeling of burrowing silver worms. His mind screamed.

“-artin! It’s all right. You’re alright.” Tim was kneeled next to the cot, his hand resting on the mattress next to Martin’s head. “You’re safe.” Tim stayed quiet for a moment while Martin caught his breath. “Do you need anything? … or do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah… but not here. Can you grab Sasha and go to the breakroom? I’ll meet you there, but I really, really need to check on Jane.” Tim gave a nod and walked from to the door. He gave Martin a look over his shoulder and walked out without another word. Martin swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to calm his beating pulse. ‘Jane. Just go find Jane.’ He stood up on shaky legs and groaned as his back cracked. 

The lights outside document storage were ruthless. Martin stumbled around, before settling for leaning on the wall for support. He felt his breathing speed again and his palms grew sweaty. The knocking rang out clearly in his head and Martin slid down the wall, hyperventilating. He closed his eyes tight and focused on breathing. He could vaguely sense someone calling his name and crouching in front of him. There was a voice, soothing and counting out a breathing pattern; he tried to follow along. Martin’s mind was still foggy, but his panic was beginning to lift. 

“Jane. I ne- I need to see her. I-I ...” Martin swallowed thickly. His tongue felt like it was made of lead. However, he persisted. “Need to make sure the worms didn’t get her.” 

“She’s right here, Martin. Jane is alright.” As if on cue, the baby cooed. Martin felt himself calm even more. “Do you want to hold her? Or do you want me to sit next to you with her in my lap?” Martin’s mind had cleared enough that he knew holding her in this state would not be the most comfortable for anyone involved. 

Martin held up two shaking fingers. His mouth wouldn’t open, as though it was glued shut. There was a rustle of clothing and the creaking of the floor beside him. A chubby baby hand tapped Martin’s thigh experimentally. The soothing voice was saying something along the lines of “Not right now, Jane,” but Martin stuck his finger out and let her hold it. The five-month-old’s firm grip grounded Martin, closed his eyes, and within minutes, Martin felt his mind clear from the fog. Jane was safe, and that’s what mattered. 

Martin opened his eyes and looked at his baby. She looked worried and a little bit frustrated. Her little eyebrows scrunched together and her lips pouted. Martin gave a small chuckle and her pout broke into a smile. 

“Hello, sweetheart. Did you miss me?” Jane giggled and made grabby hands at him. A low chuckle came from the person leaning against the wall. Martin looked over to find Jon undoing the scarf around his chest. When Jon noticed Martin watching him, he stumbled and turned awkward. 

“She, uh … She ate about an hour after you went to document storage. She also had a nap not too long ago and ate after that as well. She’s been crying for a little while and anything I tried to do didn’t work. I think ... she missed you.” Jon picked Jane up and offered her to Martin, who took her gladly. Jane sighed with content, and nuzzled into Martin’s neck. Martin’s mind filled with relief as he rubbed Jane’s back. The motion was familiar and soothing to both of them. Easy and repetitive. Martin almost forgot Jon was there before he cleared his throat with a cough. Martin jumped and remembered his encounter with Tim.

“Right, well I should go meet up with Tim and Sasha. They’re probably wondering where I am.” Both men moved to stand, but only one succeeded in getting to his feet. Martin slid back down the wall; his legs were jelly. Jon looked on, lost.

“Do you ne… Do you want help?” Martin internally groaned. It was not that he disliked Jon. Jon was just extremely frustrating at times. He was awkward and specific about the way he liked things, and apparently Martin couldn’t make things the way Jon liked. They had met when Jon worked in Research and Martin worked in the Library. He had always seemed a little uncomfortable in the library. 

When they went to get drinks, Sasha and Tim used to talk about what Jon was like in Research. They had described him as prickly, but fun, once you got to know him. They had also said that he was extremely under qualified for the position and he was probably trying to cover for it with “professionalism”.

Moments like this reminded him of the Jon that would visit the library and look completely out of his depth. When he let his walls fall down, Jon was truly just an awkward, young guy who was trying to cover up his shortcomings. Maybe he did not like Martin, but he was not a bad person. 

“Yeah, um ...” Martin looked down at his arms; Jane stared up at him with a look of curiosity. Martin sighed. He didn’t want to let go of Jane just yet, but he also knew that offering Jane would be most comfortable for both of them. “Hold Jane for me?” Jon nodded and took the baby. Jane gave a small whimper of confusion and held out her arms for Martin again. He just sighed and gave her a small smile. “It’s alright, sweetheart. It’s alright.”

Martin got up slowly; he leaned heavily against the wall for support. Once he was standing, Martin began to trudge towards the break room on wobbly legs. Jon stayed by his side, offering silent reassurance. It was enough. 

Once they made it to the breakroom, they found Sasha and Tim at the counter, waiting for Martin. After one look at Martin, they knew something was up. Soon Martin was no longer leaning on the wall for support. Instead, on his left was Sasha and Tim in his right, dragging him towards the break room couch.

Tim and Sasha sat on either side of him; Sasha rubbed his hand in a soothing motion and Tim spoke in reassuring tones. Jon handed Jane over to Martin and went to grab him a glass of water. The baby gurgled happily to be in her father’s lap, unaware of her tense surroundings.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sasha asked quietly. Martin was tempted to shake his head, but he didn’t. He knew that if he let the fear of Prentiss sit in him, he would not be able to say it later on. Jon came back with the water and Martin downed it before his courage could fade.

“I was … I was attacked by Jane Prentiss.”

“WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter was a bit more heavy than the past couple were. I hope you enjoyed it though! Next week will also include some content warnings, so be sure to read them. Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story! I’ve been really excited about it for a bit. I’m going to be doing a Wednesday updates until the end of the main story (about 15 chapters). After the main story, I’ll take some oneshot ideas. 
> 
> Go check me out at tumblr! https://alienbactria.tumblr.com  
> Have a great day!


End file.
